livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Alnar (Luinnar)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Red Dragon Sorcerer Level: 2 Experience: 1448 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Draconic Deity: Deity Undecided Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 13 +1 (3 pts) DEX: 13 +1 (3 pts) CON: 14 +2 (5 pts) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (2 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (5 pts)(+2 human) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 15 = 2d6=10 + CON (02) + Toughness (03) + FC (00)] (Sorcerer) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 11 = + DEX (01) + Natural (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Natural (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +5 = (01) + Improved Initiative (04) BAB: +01 = (01) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +02 = (01) + STR (01) + Misc (00) CMD: 13 = + BAB (01) + STR (01) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +2 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +1 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +4 = (03) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Claw: Attack: +02/+02 = (01) + Ability (1) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+1/1d4+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: None Dagger: Attack: +02 = (01) + Ability (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: None Racial Traits Human: Ability Adjustments: +2 (Cha), +2 Size: M Speed: 30' Favored Class: Sorcerer Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Languages: Humans begin play speaking Common. Humans with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Class Features Sorcerer Armor/Weapons: All simple Weapons Red Dragon Bloodline Arcana (Whenever you cast a spell with a fire descriptor, that spell deals +1 point of damage per die rolled.) Claws (Ex): At 1st level, you can grow claws as a free action. These claws are treated as natural weapons, allowing you to make two claw attacks as a full attack action using your full base attack bonus (+1). Each of these attacks deals 1d4 +1 damage. This is a supernatural ability. You can use your claws for 6 rounds per day. Bonus skill: Perception. Spells and Cantrips. Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Toughness (Level 1): +3 HP, +1/HD over 3. Improved Initiative (Human): +4 Initiative. Eschew Materials (Sorcerer): You can cast any spell with a material component costing 1 gp or less without needing that component. The casting of the spell still provokes attacks of opportunity as normal. If the spell requires a material component that costs more than 1 gp, you must have the material component. Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 Ray of Frost Magic Missile * Spell Name * Spell Name Light Burning Hands Mage Hand Open/Close Detect Magic Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 5 = (2) + INT (1)/Level; FC (1), Misc (1) (Sorcerer) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 08 2 3 3 +0 Climb 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 03 0 0 3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 1 -0 +0 Disguise 03 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Fly 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 3 +0 Heal 01 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 08 2 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 07 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 05 1 3 1 +0 Perform ( ) 03 0 0 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 1 +0 Ride 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive 01 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -0 +0 Spellcraft 08 2 3 1 +0 Stealth 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Survival 01 0 0 1 +0 Swim 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 08 2 3 1 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer’s outfit 0 gp 08 lb Dagger (Melee) 02 gp 01 lb Backpack) 02 gp 02 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Rations, trail 2 days 01 gp 02 lb Rope, help 50ft 01 gp 10 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Scrolls: Sorc:Shield 25 gp Sorc:Mount 25 gp Sorc:Expeditious Retreat 25 gp Total Cost: 132 gp 1 sp Total Weight: 32 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-50 51-100 101-150 Finances PP: 00 GP: 17+1393=1413 SP: 09 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: M Gender: M Age: 28 Height: 6' Weight: 190 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Caucasian Appearance: Alnar is a broad shouldered handsome young man wearing bright red robes, sporting shoulder length black hair and has piercing blue eyes. Demeanor: To most Alnar is brash and has a devil-may-care attitude. Inside however he is actually a very insecure person, thanks to his tragic past. He does not ever want to suffer a loss of a loved one again, but more importantly he wants to make sure others don't share his fate. Though difficult to befriend he can be fiercely loyal when gained his trust. He is clever, though sometimes sticks his foot in his mouth. He likes animals, though does not have one traveling with him at the moment. Background: Alnar past is fraught with tragedy. As a baby his town was attacked by a band of goblins with a symbol of a blue hand across their chests. He was saved by a old man named Wales who took the him from his dieing mother and raised him as his own. "I stumbled across your town of birth when on my travels. What was the name I cannot say, if it is on a map I never have seen it. When I got there it was ablaze with fire. In my search for survivors I found a young women with blue eyes and red hair. With her dying breath she told me that the town was attacked by a band of goblins sporting a mark of a blue hand across their chests. She made me promise that I would save you from the fate that befell her. This locket of hers is the only thing of that town I could save, besides you. What became of your father I do not know." Alnar was raised by the mysterious old man. When asked about his past Wales would always say "Some things I don't care to recall, perhaps when you are older I will tell you the whole tale." He discovered his powers in his early teens. With the help of his mentor, who know about things arcane, he begin to train in the powers of dragon magic. As the boy grew into a man he ventured with his mentor going about helping the people the little they could. One day they heard a cry for help from travelers that were under attack. Before they could reach them they were ambushed by unknown attackers and Alnar was hit with a sling bullet, knocking him unconscious. When he came to he searched nearby and found a body of a dead women with brown hair and his dieing mentor. With his last breath he made Alnar promise to search out for the rest of the family, a father and two young children who were captured by humanoid monsters. Alnar searched but could not find any sign of what happened to the family. Later he went back to the spot of the battle to properly bury his mentor and the women and found the bodies gone. Now he adventures, with slim hope of finally finding the family and for clues of who he really is. Adventure Log The Green Faerie The Green Faerie (as of March 6th) XP Received: 1448 Treasure Received: 1393 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Sorcerer BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Features: None Spells: Learned Detect Magic (Max-2)HP: +05 = -2 = 4 + 1 CON +10 Total = 15 (New Total) Skill Pts: +05 = (2) + INT (1)/Level + FC (1) + Human (1) +05 (Old total) = 10 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (08/23/2010) (Walking Dad) Level 1 *Approval (08/22/2010) (Mowgli) Level 1 *Approval (03/23/2011) (HolyMan) Level 2 Category:Approved Characters